A Muggle Among Friends
by Bug N Becca
Summary: Amethyst and Eulinda witness a magical murder. How will it change their lives? Featuring Snape, Wood and Fred.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

All Harry Potter characters are not ours. They either belong to JK Rowling or Scholastic or Warner Bothers…or whoever has the rights to this story…

Amethyst & Eulinda (Muggle Among), Harper (Time Bender) and their respective parents belong to us (we wish Wood belonged to us…but, alas, it was not to be.). Their personalities and tiny/big flaws belong to us too. Muahahaha…the power! No copying our plot, characters, or...oops... I was about to say setting... I can't lay claim on England, can I? Anyway, no copying please.

The ideas for Muggle Among Friends and Time Bender were the brainchild of Bug. Seven Chapters of Muggle were written before Becca stepped in with her fresh views. All major plot twists are most likely Becca's but based upon the prelaid plans of Bug. Time Bender's idea is completely original to my belief. I could be wrong, but I dun think so. Sorry if it is. Sirius' character is based on Becca's dreams of her "man." Anyway, enjoy the story, and remember, love is NOT oxygen...it's that squishy stuff in between the Oreos. J

Remember, "It's wicked fast, and damn near impossible to see..."

Bug N Becca

Check out our other stories:

Dixiehnsnluver – Bug

Becca Black --  Becca


	2. Prologue: Home for the Holidays

Please read disclaimer

Prologue:

Amethyst's neighbor was back from boarding school on summer holiday. She had missed the kindness of her neighbor. Amethyst had just moved to London two years before and Eulinda Morgan had been the only one to befriend Amethyst. Shortly after Amethyst met Eulinda, Eulinda was accepted to her boarding school. It was a bit of a shock to Amethyst's mom, but she couldn't have been happier for her friend. After all, from what she'd been told, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the best school for young magic folk out there. At least she got to go to school.

Amethyst, on the other hand, didn't. Her mother didn't agree with the English education system and had instead set up a rigorous schedule for Amethyst herself. Eulinda had been on summer vacation for two weeks and still Amethyst worked. Finally, three weeks after Eulinda returned home, Amethyst took and passed her final exams. She was going over her exams in the backyard when Eulinda walked over.

"Hey, neighbor!" Eulinda called. "Mom baked us cookies. Want some?"

"Hey, Eulinda! Long time, No see!" Amethyst said hugging Eulinda then taking a cookie form the plate. "How was Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, this first year got into a bit of mischief with his two friends…" Eulinda told Amethyst of Harry Potter and his friends.

"Sounds interesting. At least Gryffindor got the House Cup." Amethyst said munching on a second cookie.

"I know this probably sounds weird, but I can't wait for the next three weeks to zoom by. I really want to go back." Eulinda sighed.

"I wish the next three weeks would drag on forever!" Amethyst groaned. "When you go back to Hogwarts, I start my studies all over again. "

"I'm sorry. We'll just have to make the most out of the next three weeks." Eulinda suggested. And that they did. For two weeks, they swam and had sleepovers. They never really left each other's side. Then on the third week, five days before Eulinda left for Hogwarts, something bizarre happened.


	3. The Riddle House

Chapter 1:

They had both been walking through the woods just talking about random things. They walked farther then they'd ever walked before. A house loomed in front of them.

"Has this always been here?" Amethyst asked staring in awe at the old house.

"I think I remember the old folks talking about this place. Supposedly a murder took place here." Eulinda said. "That's the caretaker's house."

"Let's go in." Amethyst said.

"Okay, maybe we'll find something cool." Eulinda agreed. They tiptoed up to the door and crept inside. 

"Hey there's a light on upstairs." Amethyst whispered pointing. 

"Let's see who it is." Eulinda whispered starting up the stairs. "Maybe it's little kids that we can scare." Amethyst closely followed Eulinda up the stairs. This place was giving her the creeps. They reached the top and peered into the room from which the light was emitting. On the floor lay an old man that seemed to be glowing green. There was a huge snake on a rug and a man cowering away from, presumably, a person sitting in an armchair. Once the scene had sunk in, they screamed. Amethyst and Eulinda stuck around just long enough for both the snake and the little man to see them before their legs kicked in. Then they ran until they reached Eulinda's house.

"Mom!" Eulinda screamed. "Where are you?!"  Her mom burst from the dining room wearing a flowing purple robe.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mom asked worriedly looking from Amethyst to Eulinda while slipping her wand back into her pocket. It took about and hour to get the full story out of the hysterical girls and when she finally did, she ran upstairs to send owls to Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.  

"Why would she send owls to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and to the Minister of Magic?" Eulinda wondered aloud.

"Maybe there's something magically weird about it. I mean, the guy was glowing green." Amethyst said. "Should I tell my mom?"

"Yes, I think you should. I don't know what what you saw means, but your mother should be informed of it." Eulinda's mother said. "I'll walk you over."

After another hour of explaining and reassuring, Amethyst walked up to her room. She went to lock her window and saw a figure in her yard. She stifled a scream and jumped into bed. 'It's nothing.' She told herself as she tried to fall asleep.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4:

Her mom walked in and said, "It's time to go. Dumbledore got the tickets." Then she walked back out.

"Okay," Amethyst her book bag on and carried her suitcase out to the car where Dumbledore and her mom already sat. She stuffed her suitcase into the trunk and slid into the backseat. Amethyst didn't speak until she and Dumbledore said goodbye to her mom at Platform 4 at King's Cross Station. "Don't get hurt, Mom. I love you," Amethyst said hugging her mom. They waited until her train left and then walked to Platform 9 ¾. "Thank you for doing this… um… what should I call you?" Amethyst asked as they entered their compartment on the train.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you wish. And you're very welcome." Dumbledore replied.

"Could you tell me what I'll be doing at Hogwarts?" Amethyst asked opening her book bag.

"Well, you can't follow Eulinda around all the time, because she has outdoor classrooms. After a day or two, you should choose one or two teachers to spend the day with. You'll be able to divide the time between a number of willing teachers, or just spend all day with one. If you become a nuisance, though, I'm afraid you'll have to work in the library with Madam Pince."

"I won't be a nuisance, sir. I'm not quite sure I'd know how. I was a bit of a teacher's pet back in Georgia. My teachers loved me. Of course, that had nothing to do with my grades. I worked my tail off for those. I'm babbling aren't I? I'm just a little nervous I guess. I'll just work on some math problems." Amethyst said pulling out her math notebook.

"Why must you work on a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"It helps me focus on the thing that's bothering me. I work on something else and that thing becomes clear." Amethyst paused to check her calculations before moving on to the next problem.

"I have always detested math." Dumbledore said glancing at the book.

"So do I. I'm one for languages. I took four years of French and two years of Latin before we moved to Little Hangleton." Amethyst put her pen down. "This is not helping."

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked pointing to the stuffed animal that had tumbled out of her book bag. 

"It's the first Christmas present I ever got. My dad gave it to me. He died the year I turned five. I like to have it near because even though it's not my father, it's close enough. My one comfort and his arms won't even stay on."

"May I see him?" Dumbledore asked. Amethyst shrugged and handed him the bear. He pointed his wand at the bear and said, "Ursus repairum." Instantly the bear looked as good as new. Dumbledore smiled and gave the bear back to Amethyst.

"Thank you." Amethyst smiled.

"Well, I think I shall take a nap. We should be arriving at Hogwarts within an hour. When the cart comes around, use this to buy three chocolate frogs. That should hold us until dinner." Dumbledore said giving her a gold coin. He then leaned his head back and fell asleep. Amethyst set the coin beside her and watched the scenery go by. 


End file.
